Drabbles d'Emeraude
by Tamashi-No-Sakka
Summary: Vous connaissez tous ou presque, le jeu d'écriture où l'on choisit dix noms et qu'en fonction du nombre auquel il appartient, le nom désigné fait une action et tout et tout ? Ben, là, c'est exactement sa ! Mettez les actions que vous voulez voire apparaître dans vos reviews ! Bonne lecture !
1. Chap 1 : Nuit de Noël

_Petit cadeau de noël en avance !_

 _j'espère que sa vous plaira._

 _Rien qu'avec le titre vous savez que sa va être un truc bizarre, hé bien... c'est vrai !_

 _Tamashi_

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **1 se réveille au milieu de la nuit.**

Harry ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par le craquement de bois du sol. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, regardant qui venait de se lever. Il put voir ainsi Dean gigoter dans son lit comme a son habitude, entendre le léger ronflement de Neville et Seamus lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

-Parti où ? mima-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Seamus lui jeta un regard amusé et mima le signe de manger. Harry sourit et se leva à la suite de son ami. Ils sortirent de leur chambre sur la pointe des pieds et descendirent les marches froide de l'escalier en pierre. Le brun ricana en voyant son meilleur ami, un pot de chocolat en main, une cuillère à la bouche, celle-ci barbouillée de chocolat.

Ron avala sa bouchée, posa son pot et sa cuillère sur la table basse près de la cheminée et prit deux autres pots ouverts avec deux cuillères, qu'il tendit à ses deux amis en souriant joyeusement. Seamus éclata de rire et sauta sur le canapé au côté de Ron en prenant un des pots avec une cuillère. Harry pouffa de rire et s'assis à leur côté en soupirant de bien-être. Il prit le pot et plongea la cuillère dans le chocolat, y goûtant avec bonheur.

-Joyeux Noël les gars, dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils éclatèrent de rire joyeusement, trinquant à l'aide de leurs pots de chocolat. Assis sur le canapé de la salle commune, les pieds sur la table basse, face à la cheminée où brûler tranquillement du bois sec.

 _Suite au prochain chapitre !_

 _Hé oui, Joyeux Noël !_


	2. Chap 2 :

_Et un deuxième chapitre, un ! En plus, je le mets direct après l'autre !_

 _Encore un fois, Joyeux Noël !_

 _Tama'_

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **2 te demande si tu veux sortir avec lui/elle.**

Luna regarda Hermione, dépitée.

\- Je dois vraiment faire ça ? demanda-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Hermione acquiesça, sous les rires joyeux de Susan et Hannah. Luna jeta un regard vers la table où les garçons de Gryffondors s'étaient réunis. Elle voyait Harry rire avec Neville, Ron attendre, impatient, que le repas de fête commence et Dean et Seamus discuter à voix basse.

Elle regarda vite fait ses amies, soupira et se leva de sa chaise, prenant un bout de sa robe bleu nuit pour faciliter son avancé. Elle traversa le court chemin menant à sa destination, sentant les regards fixe des filles de sa table sur son dos. Elle prit une rapide inspiration et fixa ses yeux sur sa cible.

Mais pourquoi, devait-elle faire ça !

-Hum, Neville, interpella-t-elle, hésitante.

-Oui ?

Neville lui lança un regard interrogateur, en la voyant aussi hésitante, son regard le fuyant constamment. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en essayant de capturer son regard.

-Hé bien... En fait... Est-ce que... Euh... Comment dire... bégaya-t-elle.

Harry échangea un regard amusé avec Seamus et Dean, tandis que Ron essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Luna souffla un grand coup, planta ses yeux saphirs et argent dans ceux chocolats de son meilleur ami et peut-être plus...

-Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, déterminée.

Neville regarda sa meilleure amie, agréablement étonnée. La détermination se lisait dans son regard, pourtant une lueur hésitante apparaissait peu à peu au fond de ses yeux merveilleux.

-Normalement, c'est au mec de demander sa ! s'exclama Harry en pouffant de rire.

Seamus et Dean ricanèrent à l'affirmation du brun, sous le regard choquée de Ron. Plus loin, les filles se sourirent et regardèrent le futur couple, attendant avec impatience le dénouement de cette longue attente.

-Oui, je veux sortir avec toi ! répondit Neville en faisant un grand sourire.

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de la blonde valu tout l'or du monde pour Neville. Il l'attrapa, la serrant dans ses bras, heureux que ses sentiments lui soit retourné.

-YEAH, hurlèrent Seamus, Dean et Harry.

Hermione se leva et rejoignit le nouveau couple, tant attendu, qui s'embrassait. Elle échangea un regard complice avec Harry et présenta ses félicitations au couple.

-Hé ! Neville, interpella Harry.

-Oui ? dit-il en regardant son ami.

-Joyeux Noël, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Neville le regarda, sans comprendre, avant de sourire grandement. Ensemble, ils se joignirent à la bonne humeur du réveillon de noël.

 _Suite_ _au prochain chapitre._

 _J'attends des reviews, enfin pour ce qui le souhaite._


	3. Chapter 3

_Kikoo !_

 _J'espère que vous avez passé un bonne Noël, et que vous passerez un bon Nouvel An._

 _C'est parti pour le chapitre 3 !_

 _Sachez que j'ai eu du mal avec celui-là ! Je ne savais vraiment pas qui prend comme N°3 ! un vrai casse-tête ce chapitre._

 _Bref, bonne lecture !_

 _Tamashi_

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **3 entre dans la salle de bain quand tu te lave.**

Ron et Seamus se regardèrent en souriant, amusés. Neville fouillait dans son coffre, de même que Dean.

-C'est bon, j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Neville en brandissant une bouteille de shampoing.

-T'es sûr que c'est la même que la sienne ? demanda Seamus.

Ron attrapa la bouteille et l'ouvrit, sentant l'odeur.

-Menthe, c'est la même, répondit-il en passant la bouteille à Seamus.

-Comment tu sais sa, toi ? questionna Dean en haussant un sourcil, suspect.

Ron, comprenant son sous-entendue, lui lança un regard torve, le traitant de débile.

-Je te rappel que je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, rétorqua le rouquin.

-Donc tu connais aussi l'odeur d'Hermione ? demanda Seamus.

-Ben ouais, répondit Ron sans rien ajouter.

-Sa y est, j'ai ce qui faut ! dit Dean en brandissant un échantillon.

Les sourires apparurent, amusés et sadiques. Seamus ouvrit la bouteille, laissant Dean versait l'échantillon dedans. Une fois fait, Ron prit la bouteille, offrant un sourire de requin à ces amis, et entra dans la salle de bain où Harry se lavait.

Rapidement, ni vu ni connu, il échangea la bouteille de shampoing d'Harry contre celle, modifié de Neville. Harry ne se rendit compte de rien et continua de se doucher, prenant la bouteille au contenue modifiée pour se laver les cheveux. Evitant avec peine de pouffer de rire, le roux sortit de la salle de bain et poussa en vitesse ses camarades à sortir de la chambre.

-Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien ! s'exclama Ron en souriant.

N'y tenant plus, les garçons se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire, dévalant les escaliers en pierre pour rejoindre la salle commune où le reste de Gryffondors se trouvait en ce magnifique samedi de décembre. Les regards interloquées et interrogatif devinrent choqués en entendant un hurlement de rage venant des chambres des garçons.

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! NEVILLE LONDUBAT ! SEAMUS FINNIGAN ! DEAN THOMAS !

Ron et ses amis se regardèrent, horrifiés, avant de ce mettre à courir pour se cacher. Seamus sauta derrière un groupe de fille, Neville se cache sous une table et Dean se précipita sous un tapis, sans savoir pourquoi il avait choisi cette endroit. Ron, quand à lui, attrapa un plaid, se cacha dessous et s'installa à demi sur Hermione, comme pour la recouvrir.

Hermione regarda Ron faire, méfiante, avant de finalement comprendre en voyant Harry surgir des escaliers. Il était encore trempé, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, il avait juste enfilés un jean en vitesse. D'ailleurs, son jean lui tombait sur les hanches, dévoilant l'élastique de son boxer noir.

Tous les Gryffondors avaient le regard fixés sur "l'ancien brun". Même si certains et certaines bavaient sur la magnifique musculature où des gouttes d'eau faisait tranquillement leurs chemins. Le reste -sauf les coupables de l'état d'Harry- regardés fixement les cheveux du jeune homme.

Il avait les cheveux bleu. Bleu pétard.

Le -faux- cris de surprise d'Hermione alerta Harry, qui la regarda.

-Oh mon dieu, Harry, s'écria la brune, en lui faisant signe d'approcher, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Moine, dis-moi, où se trouve mes camarades de classe ? demanda le bleu avec une douceur feinte.

"Le calme avant la tempête" pensèrent tout les plus proches amis du brun. Hermione pointa du doigt une table, un groupe de fille, un tapis avec une forme bizarre et son plaid en souriant malicieusement à Harry. Celui-ci s'éloigna en lui rendant son sourire. Il se baissa et lança un sort sur Neville, l'immobilisant, il récupéra Seamus qui s'était fait stupéfixait par une des filles du groupe de 6èmes année et saucissonna Dean avec son tapis en lui lançant un silencio. Il s'approcha à nouveau de sa meilleure amie et lui sourit.

-Hermione, je peux t'emprunter ton plaid ? demanda Harry en attrapant le dit plaid.

Sentant la panique de Ron, Harry tira le plaid en arrière et sourit sadiquement à son meilleur ami, lui faisant très peur par la même occasion.

-Ronny, tu vas souffrir, susurra Harry avec sadisme.

L'instant suivant, Ron perdit connaissance en se recevant un coup du bleu dans la nuque.

Le soir venu, lors du repas, les victimes d'Harry se retrouvèrent transformés en divers animaux, une belette rouge pour Ron, un paresseux vert pour Seamus, un putois jaune pour Dean et un blaireau noir pour Neville. Le sourire d'Harry était très satisfait à ce moment là.

"Ne jamais faire chier un fils de maraudeur" pensa Harry en ricanant intérieurement, sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione. Le quatuor, lui, se promit, la prochaine fois de ne surtout pas se faire prendre !

Suite au prochain chapitre !

Et voilà, je l'ai fini, avec difficulté, il est minuit passé, mais je vais comme même vous le poster !

J'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre.

Je remercie Sombradele pour ses reviews !

Bye.


End file.
